Zack Fair in kingdom hearts!
by loveswerewolfs
Summary: Zack is alive once more for an unknown reason. No time to ponder on that now as he is now the target of heartless and nobodies. their's also the fact that new people are popping up left and right.
1. Chapter 1

Zack Fair in kingdom hearts!

Kairi's POV

I was just taking a nice relaxing walk on the beach of Destiny Island. When I happen to trip over something. Falling into the sand, getting a lot of it on my face. When I saw what, or whom, I tripped over my mood suddenly changed from one of concern when I saw someone who was defiantly not from the island. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Sora! Riku! Come quick!"

Sora's POV

"_Sora! Riku! Come quick!_

When I heard Kairi yell I quickly ran out of my room, then walked back in to change out of my night clothes and into some day clothes (it was six a.m.). After I did that then I ran out of my room again. When I got to where Kairi was I saw her checking the pulse of an unconscious guy older than Riku or I although I could not tell his exact age. I could tell that he won in the spikiest hair contest though, and that he needed a bath. He was not a heartless or a nobody, but he was hurt. So, instead of waking him up, Kairi made Riku and I carry him to the infirmary, then lift him on a cot. We let her take care of the cuts, gashes, and bruises. Why? Reasons being because neither Riku or I know how.

Kairi's POV

When Sora and Riku left I got to work on the bigger wounds first. Stitching those up, then covering them up with gauze. By the time I got to his cuts at least three hours had passed, I disinfected and bandaged the cuts. Then came the bruises, I could not do much for those only to let them heal on there own. When I was done it was time for lunch and he almost looked like a mummy.

Then Sora came with lunch and dragging a really big sword. After we ate lunch I asked him

"Hey Sora were did you get that?" I asked him, he said,

"Riku and I found it right by where he," Sora pointed at the man, "was. He is not on the side of darkness. His sword has King Mickey's symbol on it." He showed me. Then we herd a yawn and looked over at the cot.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack Fair in kingdom hearts

Kairi's POV

"I think you and Riku should report this to the king, and no buts I know you miss Donald and Goofy!" I said as I basically pushed him out of the infirmary. Then went into the medicine cabinet to get some potions and elixirs when the man suddenly spoke,

"Were am I?= gasp =oh no! where's Cloud?!" he suddenly sat up, winced, then laid back down. Well at least he knows the meaning of 'If your safe and your in pain don't get up' unlike two teenage boys I know(Cough Sora& Riku Cough).

" Hello there I'm Kairi, drink these," I said handing him the medicine, " that'll give you your strength back." All he does is nod and drink it all. Then he says,

" Thanks I'm Zack Fair, do you know where Cloud is?"


	3. Chapter 3

Zack Fair in kingdom hearts

Kairi's POV

_" Thanks I'm Zack Fair, do you know where Cloud is?" _Cloud…Cloud where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! Sora was telling me about him and how he is fighting the darkness. When Sora told me this I think that most of his stories(with Cloud) were in Hallow Bastion.

"Well I think that he spends most of his time in Hallow Bastion, I've never met him though, so I'm not that sure," I said leaving out the darkness part. He didn't need to know that just yet.

"So, why do I look like a mummy?" he asked looking at his arms, legs, and torso.

"You had three slashes on your chest, four slashes on your back, and two bruised ribs. Personally I'm surprised that you didn't need more," I said ,why sugar coat it when I'll have to change his bandages in a few hours anyway? He doesn't seem to shocked by it ether. He kind of looks like he's thinking about something.

"So where are we now?" he asked, wow he's like that puppy I had back when I was six. Hyper to the point where he couldn't stay still.

"Destiny Islands," I said as I started to put things back in there proper place. I had to put the bloody bandages in the trash along with some random bottles and containers.

"I'm defiantly not in Gaia anymore,"


End file.
